Fractale
by ScrollMaker
Summary: Harry Potter is about to realize he has changed. After being once again, nearly killed, he must confront the most evil of enemies, himself. A story filled with Romance, Adventure, Pain, and Angst.
1. Bloodhound

centerbBloodhound/b/center

centeriAugust 25th, 11:37 P.M/i/center

centerimg MsoNormal>The rain fell briskly into Number Four, Privet drive on a cold Spring Night. The breeze carried the tiny droplets down into the roof, floor, and through a particular open window on the second floor. Harry Potter lay on his bed, looking out into the midst of nothingness. His snowy owl, Hedwig, twittered stubbornly from her cage. Harry ignored her.

The floor next to the window was soaked. The carpet was covered with water, and the rain didn't seem to want to stop. Harry finally recovered sense, and closed the window, slamming it down harshly. Vernon snorted on a low pitched tone, which made Harry looked backward at his room door. "I hope that icensored/i doesn't wake up yet," Harry said to himself while edging towards a towel that was neatly put on a chair next to his closet. He picked it up and yawned. He rouse to his feet and dropped the towel over the drenched floor. He stood on it and stared back out the window.

As he watched, entranced by the rain, he could see a small brown point coming towards the house moving quickly. Harry's eyes opened wide, and he opened the window once again drastically. The small owl fluttered inside, completely soaked. It landed on Hedwig's cage, which made the magnificent snowy owl to chirp with disagreement. The owl panted and Harry walked to it quickly. "Do you have a letter for me?" He asked in a whisper. The owl chirped and moved his leg quickly. Harry untied three letters that the owl had brought, and gave him an owl treat from his drawer. Then, he jumped into his bed and hid between the covers, the letters still on his hand. He looked at the first one, addresses from Ron Weasley, his best friend.

Harry scratched the envelope open and unfolded the letter. He read it carefully, trying not to miss a single detail.

IDear Harry,

How've you been? I haven't heard any new from you since last week. Hermione's here at the burrow, you were actually supposed to BE here by now, but I believe pig couldn't deliver you the letter because of the rain. That's why I sent Charlie's new owl instead. Anyways, today we all received our Hogwarts letters, telling us our new books (Hermione's ecstatic about one called "Final Guide to the Experienced Wizard"). We were hoping you could come to the burrow for the last five days of vacation. We'll come pick you up today at 2 A.M so we don't wake up the Dursleys.

Hoping you are well,

Ron/I

Harry smiled at the letter, and looked at the others. One was from Hogwarts, and the other from Dumbledore. He stared at Dumbledore's elegant handwriting and then began to open it. Still, the window flew open. A black figure slid into the room. Harry edged for his glasses that were on the table and his wand, but the cloaked figure waved hiss wand and both were slammed against the floor. Harry stood up, and the figure pulled his cloak off.

Harry gasped. Lucius Malfoy was standing in front of him, his long hair falling over the cloak. Harry tried to run to the door but Lucius locked it with a simple enchantment. He looked at Harry with disgust. "Mr. Potter, we meet again, after all this time. I hope that this meeting will be...far more pleasant than the last. Of course, there's no doubt about that. Aspergo!" He spat silently. His wand was pointing directly at him, and a squirt of water shower him completely, leaving his pajama's completely soaked.

Malfoy was sadistic; you could even say he was a bit satirical. He raised his wand once again, but this time, the curse was much more horrible. "Taetra!" He muttered lowly. A thunderbolt crashed against Harry's chest, the water conducted the electricity around his body. He shook, and jumped, his eyes were blasted open. And then, the spell finished. Harry fell down into the floor softly but his skin was burning with pain. Lucius smiled maliciously.

Harry looked at Malfoy pleadingly and then with disgust. He reached his wand quickly, and without thinking, muttered a spell quickly. "Stipitis!" He yelled. A sharpened stick shot from his wand pinned through Malfoy's shoulder. Malfoy screamed with pain. Blood was flowing down his shoulder like the rain outside. Still, Vernon had heard all the racket and had banged the door open.

Harry stood there, like an idiot. Lucius Malfoy lay on the floor, bleeding, but his face still showing a bold smirk. Vernon gasped as he saw all of it. Harry panted, and looked back at the window. A small owl burst into the room and threw a letter at Harry. Vernon growled and pushed Harry against the wall, and crouched next to Lucius.

Harry looked at Vernon with disgust. "Don't get near him!" He bellowed. Vernon raised his fist at Harry and took out the stick from Malfoy's shoulder. Malfoy then stood up as quick as one could stand and pointed his wand at Vernon with a satisfied smiled on his face. "Avada Kevadra!" He yelled, his wand pressed deeply into Uncle Vernon's stomach.

It all happened in less than a second. Malfoy realizing that his wand was Harry's, the wand backfiring and sending Malfoy skyrocketing out the window, Vernon being pushed against a wall, and Petunia and Dudley entering the room. Vernon screamed. Petunia and Dudley rushed to Vernon. They both had tears in their eyes. "VERNON! Are you alright? Vernon?" Petunia said shaking her husband's head from side to side. Dudley was screaming next to her, Harry, watching all of it wide eyed. He smirked at them, and jumped out the window, landing with a hard thud on the floor.

Harry walked to Malfoy's corpse which was lying next to some bushes. He looked at the dead body, and snatched his wand from the man's hand. "Too bad Malfoy, Too bad," Harry said smiling. He walked to the street, and sauntered into his neighbor, Miss. Figg's house. Harry looked dreadful. His arm was bleeding, and also had large rings under his eyes. As he walked to the door, he thought on how he had changed since last year. He was fearless, and full of strength. He felt no pain, but wanted others to feel it. Harry reached for the doorknob and blasted the door open.

Miss. Figg wasn't home just like Harry predicted. He walked inside, as if he had lived here for many years and looked at one of the flowerpots above the chimney. "Floo Powder," Harry thought. He rushed forward and looked inside the pot. The ash like powder was there, as though if asking to be grabbed. Harry took a handful and walked inside the Chimney. He raised his voice and roared, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Dumbledore's Office!" And the he dropped the powder. The green flame covered him, and now he was flying, seeing all those chimneys's fly past. He was going to a safe place, and which place safer than Dumbledore's Office?

And that's it. Hope you liked the chapter. Please review. No flames please.


	2. Ministry Backfire

centerbBounce & Fall/b/center

centerimg MsoNormal>Harry swallowed hard as he sped round and round through the chimney's passageway. Hogwarts was very far away, and he had never actually traveled by floo powder to Hogwarts. Still, he wasn't nervous. He had killed Lucius Malfoy. That meant that now, he was strong enough to kill anyone that came though his way. And then suddenly, he felt as if he had been turned over. He looked up, and saw that he had just bounced against Dumbledore's chimney.

Harry reached out for it but he was speeding backwards, heading to who-knew-where. His heart sped. He could end up in Knockturn Alley, but Hagrid would defiantly not be there to save his skin once again. Harry closed his eyes, waiting to stop, when he finally fell onto the floor with a large thud.

He stood up, dusted himself quickly; and stared into the room from behind is glasses. He was undoubtedly in the Ministers Office, in which he had been last year after some trouble at Hogwarts. Although he didn't expect anyone to be there at that time of night, he did, and to his horror, it wasn't only the Minister. Severus Snape stood in front of him, staring at him in a disgusted manor. Mackenzie Delacroixe, the new Minister, looked at Harry from behind Snape with utter bewilderment.

"Mr. Potter, may I inquire as to why do we owe your presence today, at this time of night?" Snape hissed at him, his eyes narrowed. Harry stood up to full length and looked at Snape dangerously. "I didn't mean to come here at all. I tried to go to Dumbledore's Office but..." He was cut down harshly by Snape who continued his phrase, "It bounced you back. Yes Potter. Dumbledore is unable to anyone, including me. Its because of the same reason that we sent you here when we heard that you were heading that way. I am speaking with Mr. Delacroixe here to send someone to pick up Malfoy's body as quick as possible."

The Minister still stood silent behind Snape, but the walked forward. "We saw all what happened Mr. Potter. Now don't you worry, you won't be punished at all, after all it wasn't your fault," he said with a faint grin. Harry smirked, and searched his pocket for his wand. He looked at it, and gasped slightly. The tip had been cut off, and now dangled loosely from a side. Snape noticed that, and chuckled. Delacroixe looked at Harry's wand too and raised his eyebrows.

"We'll, I believe, Harry, that you will not be able to leave the ministry. I shall send and auror to escort you to Diagon Alley to fix your wand. As for today, you shall sleep here at the Ministry. I shall inform Arthur immediately about what is happening," He said quickly. Harry nodded, still, disapproving Mackenzie's idea. He turned to Snape harshly and said, in an inquisitive yet mature manner, "What do YOU mean with "Dumbledore's unable to anyone'? Isn't he supposed to always know what's happening to me?"

Snape sniggered. "That is none of your business Potter. The headmaster told me not to tell you anything until you were to get onto the Hogwarts Express," He said, his eyes still narrowed. "Ah, we'll, Delacroixe, I shall be departing now, farewell." And so, Snape waked out the door, and blasted it shut leaving Harry and the minister alone.

Delacroixe smiled widely at Harry. "Now, Harry, follow me," He said as he went out the door. Harry followed obediently and looked around. Most of the lights in this floor had been shut down, and very few candles were lit. "Now, Now Harry, follow me...quickly," Mackenzie's voice was heard from next to the elevator and Harry strolled towards the Minister. As they entered the elevator, Mackenzie pointed at the 7th floor button, and the door closed. The elevator sped upward quite slowly.

"So, Harry, do you have any acquaintance from the Auror Department that you would like to be your companion tomorrow?" The minister asked nudging him slightly. Harry looked at him bewildered. "Er...Is Nymphadora Tonks still working here?" He asked feeling quite stupid. Delacroixe jumped then nodded. The elevator stopped and Harry walked out into what seemed a huge circular room with a huge ladder in the center. He looked up and saw that the staircase moved up for about 2 miles. Mackenzie smiled at him.

"This is the Ministry rest center. Everyone who has a connection with the Ministry has a room in which he/she can sleep when they can't get back home on time. You room shall be labeled with your name in the letter P. Just go up and find your name, say it to the operator, and, have a pleasant night. I shall be sending someone to wake you up at nine thirty. Night," The minister said, and then closed the elevator door. Harry looked up, his hair tangled in his glasses. He stared at the staircase, and then began to climb slowly. Why was everyone so nice to him after he had just killed someone? What was Snape hiding? Harry couldn't get rid of those unpleasant doubts until he finally reached the door labeled "Potter, Harry". As he stopped, the staircase divided in two, and the floor of the ladder in which he was standing expanded until it reached the door.

Harry walked slowly towards the door and looked down. He was very high, and all he could see was the staircase and the millions of doors that were on the circular walls. As Harry reached for the doorknob, a cool woman's voice appeared which made Harry look around. "Identification?" The voice asked. Harry looked around and said, "Er...Harry Potter." The voice quickly spoke again, this time more briskly. "Matching voice patterns............Access Granted. Welcome Mr. Potter." Harry opened the door and walked inside.

The room was enormous. The living room was decorated with many couches, stained glass in the windows, lamps, and skin mattresses. Harry's eyes fluttered open. He walked around and looked at a door on the left, which had a golden plate on the top. It read:

iHarry Potter. Ministry Visitor/i

Harry looked down at the doorknob and slowly turned it. He looked inside, and gasped. A large closet was placed to a side, and his trunk lay next to the bed, which had cozy red bed sheets. On the other side of the bed, there was a wide variety of magazines, and through the window you could see the Tour Eiffel. Harry jumped onto his bed and buried himself under the bed sheets. He instantly fell asleep after a long night of troubles.

That night, Harry had a nightmare. Lord Voldemort was in front of him, smiling wickedly and burying his wand into Harry's chest. Then he yelled, "Either must die at the hand of the other...that would be you! Avada Kevadra!" The spell crashed and sank into his skin. He felt an enormous pain in his stomach and then fell. Everything went Dark, and the last thing he saw, was Voldemort's face staring at him.

Ok...That would be another chapter, hope you liked it. Scroll


End file.
